


Maroketanga

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: In which Maori is slaughtered [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Maori, Pre-Slash, butchered languages, quilson, slade speaks maori, sladiver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver learns to follow orders. More Slade speaking Maori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maroketanga

Slade had gone off to hunt alone, leaving Oliver time to heal from his workout. That past couple days had been stressful and the young man was exhausted. Slade had told him to drink some water before he crashed, but Ollie was too tired to think, let alone move. He quickly drifted off, sighing in relief as the wind gently blew cool air through the plane.

When Slade returned, Oliver was lying on his cot, sleeping. Slade hung the brace of skinned rabbits on a hook and trudged over to the water canteen to take a few gulps. When he picked the container up and opened it, he noticed that none was missing from the last time he had swigged some of the water down. Slade stomped over to the boy and shook him before holding out the canteen.

“ _E inu_ ,” the man grunted in Maori, mind trying to figure out when Oliver had last drank some water.

“Wha-?” Oliver slowly sat in his cot, blinking blearily up at Slade. “What does that mean?”

Again, Slade thrust the canteen of water at Oliver. “Drink. You’re going to get dehydrated,” he ordered gruffly.

Oliver obliged the Australian man, who trudged off, muttering words Oliver couldn’t understand. “ _Tamaiti poke. Ki te kore ia e whakamatea nga tangata ake te ngahere ranei , e te maroketanga. Whakatara i te reira._ ”

“Why do you talk like that? I can’t understand you when you don’t speak English.” Oliver complained.

“Well maybe if you did what I told you... ‘ _Tamaiti poke’_ , for your information, means ‘stupid child.’ Which is what you are, in case you were wondering.” Slade shook his head. “Drink the entire thing of water. By my reckoning, it’s been three or four days since you had something to drink. You’ll kill yourself before we even get to the airstrip at this rate.”

After that, Oliver was more careful about following Slade’s directions. As amazing as he sounded while speaking Maori, Oliver did not want to hear Slade use it as an insult again. He could be better. He would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Maori to English Translations:  
> Maroketanga – dehydration  
> E inu – drink (command)  
> Tamaiti poke. Ki te kore ia e whakamatea nga tangata ake te ngahere ranei , e te maroketanga. Whakatara i te reira. – Stupid child. If the mercenaries or the forest don’t kill him, the dehydration will. Damn it.
> 
> If I fucked up, please let me know so I can fix it . Thanks :)


End file.
